The Most Experienced Arwing Pilot
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare have a freeforall shooting to determine who is the most experienced pilot of the team.


**The Most Experienced Arwing Pilot**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, Star Fox has certainly acquired my interest, so here's my one (and so far only) Star Fox fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Star Fox and everything in it belongs to Nintendo, enough said.

-------------

Deep in the coldness of space that is the Lylat System...

On the now peaceful, formerly quiet planet of Corneria, four pilots are having a match with each other to see who succeeds. And these aren't just ordinary pilots...they're the Star Fox team.

Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare are all striving to prove who is the best of the team. And they have been going at each other in their own arwing. But only one question remains...

Who will go away with the title of "_most experienced arwing pilot_" in the history of the Star Fox team? Each of the four partners were determined to win, and despite what may happen during the fight, they looked forward to the outcome.

Fox flew his arwing downwards, going after Slippy. Peppy turned his arwing around to the left, and released a smart bomb, grinning as he knew that someone would crash into it. He then flew over a few comets. turning to the east. He was then being fired upon by Falco.

Falco cackled as he zoomed towards Peppy, firing at the old rabbit. It was then that Fox flew right between him and Peppy, causing Falco to seize fire. Falco growled, and he went after Fox instead. Fox flipped over, and he then appeared behind Falco, charging up his shot. As the two pilots flew about through space, Falco ducked under a rotating asteroid, while Fox steered to the right. He then passed a beam charger, and his arwing's shooter upgraded. Fox tested his new arwing shooter, which fired several plasma shots at Slippy. Slippy screamed as he was being hit, and his arwing then went spiraling downwards, crashing into an asteroid.

Fox cheered, but not for long as Peppy slammed into him, causing his arwing to spin around. Fox growled, and he chased after Peppy, determined to get back revenge. It was then that Peppy did a barrel roll, and Falco was coming towards Fox, head on. Fox gasped, and he ducked to the left, narrowly missing Falco. He steered his arwing around and started to chase Falco again, with Peppy soaring slowly, who was plotting. As Falco flew towards Peppy's arwing, he fired more shots, doing damage to it. Peppy then started off again, and turned around, firing at Falco. Fox also fired at Falco, albeit with his impressive plasma shots. Falco was in awe as he was being attacked by two pilots, and he steered to the right, doing a barrel roll. He then got a recover kit, and his arwing was back into action.

Peppy flew towards Fox and rammed his arwing into him, damaging it. Fox cursed with rage, and he started to fire plasma shots at Peppy's arwing, damaging it more. Peppy realized that he wouldn't be able to win, so he did one more barrel roll, and then sped upwards, turning around to the right, and firing at Falco. Falco narrowly missed a collision with Peppy, and he steered towards Fox. Fox grinned with confidence, and the anthropomorphic mammal started to cruise slowly in his arwing, passing by the wrecked arwing of Slippy. It was then that Peppy's arwing was finally blasted enough times by Falco, and the hare's arwing crashed into Fox's arwing. Fox screamed in pain as his arwing was damaged heavily, being weakened. The upgraded shooter then blew up, and Fox moaned as his regular shooter was back.

Falco chuckled. He then went through a hole within a rotating asteroid, but he then crashed into a smart bomb, his arwing taking massive damage. Falco growled, and he looked up to see Fox shooting at him from above, before steering to the right and doing a barrel roll. Fox then turned around and flew towards Falco. Falco grinned as Fox started to follow him, and he then released a smart bomb. Fox screamed as he swerved to the right, crashing into a nearby asteroid. Falco laughed victoriously as he raised his right fist in the air and flew around the asteroid belt with pride, outlasting three of his fellow companions.

-------------

**THE END**


End file.
